Destino y Tragedia
by Noa-Chan22
Summary: "Dos clanes; separados por una fuerte enemistad, Namikaze Minato odia con todas sus fuerzas a los Uchihas, era por eso que nunca dejaría que la luz de su vida conociera a uno. Sin embargo, el destino es muy trágico y cruel muchas veces, porque su hijo no solo conocería a un Uchiha, si no que moriría de amor por uno. "Basado en la tragedia de William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta"


**Disclaimer: **Naruto, **no es mío** es de Kishimoto-san. Romeo y Julieta **tampoco me pertenece**, pertenece al gran William Shakespeare uno de los más grandes escritores para mí gusto :3

**Notas: **Bueno, hace unos días termine de leer Romeo y Julieta una de las tragedias de William Shakespeare; y debo de decir que me hizo llorar, sí soy una llorona XD. La cuestión es que al terminar de leerlo, me vino la gran idea de hacer un fic basado en este hermoso libro. Obviamente le cambie muchas cosas, pero la base es igual que la del libro. De verdad espero que la disfruten, ya que lo escribí con mucho cariño. : )

**Aclaraciones:** Es un Yaoi, Semi AU, OoC menos en los personajes principales, futuro Lemon y vocabulario subido de tono.

"Bla, bla, bla" son los pensamientos de los personajes. : )

* * *

"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, entonces no has amado**.****"****- William Shakespeare.**

* * *

† **Destino** **†**

**Capitulo 0, Prologo**: _Un amor nacido de las entrañas de la enemistad._

_._

_._

_**Amor, un sentimiento extraño, que se manifiesta en muchas formas distintas. Algunas personas no lo entienden, no entienden porque lo sentimos. ¿Porque tiene el poder para controlarnos tan fuertemente?, ¿Porque no nos pide permiso para meterse; e incrustarse tan llenamente, en nuestro corazón?**_

_**Es un sentimiento extraño y hermoso, pero también destructivo. Y yo soy la mejor persona para decir eso. Porque nunca me hubiese imaginado, que llegaría a amar tanto a alguien que incluso…muriese en sus brazos sin importarme nada más…**_

_**Pero aun así, paso. Y recuerdo cada cosa, cada pequeño detalle. Lo recuerdo.**_

_**Recuerdo el momento en que Uchiha Sasuke; comenzó a ser el dueño de mi corazón y mis pensamientos.**_

…

**.**

_**La lluvia solo hacía que su visión fallara, sin embargo, no se podía rendir. No, no ahora…una de las personas que ella más amaba estaba en peligro y lo único que podía hacer era ir y salvarlo…**_

_**Salvarlo de esos bastardos egoístas que solo piensan en ellos, como podía pasar todo eso, porque no la dejaban amar con libertad, ella amaba a Minato tanto que no le importaría dar su vida con tal de que él estuviese a salvo…**_

_**Pero con cada paso que daba, sentía como su vida se iba. Cada paso era una lucha, podía sentir el terrible y punzante dolor en su pecho, cuerpo y huesos. Era terriblemente doloroso, sin embargo, no era nada comparado con lo que ella sufriría si Minato se alejaba de su lado.**_

_**Poso una de sus ensangrentadas manos en la pared del pasillo, abriendo rápidamente la puerta corrediza que daba a la habitación principal de la mansión. Y con sus violetas ojos repletos de lágrimas, uno de sus blanquecinos dietes incrustados en su labio inferior y con un kunai fuertemente tomado en su mano derecha. Miro con odio puro a la persona frente a ella…**_

_**Esos ojos, esos ojos los podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Rojos; y sin ninguna clase de piedad en ellos, así eran los ojos de la persona frente a ella. Poso su mirada en el pequeño bulto en los brazos de esa persona, y un terrorífico y descomunal miedo se apodero de su ser…, Incluso podía sentir el frío, fatídico circular por sus venas...**_

**"**_Naruto_**_"__ eso fue todo lo que paso por su mente, dándole fuerzas de nuevo para ponerse en posición de ataque, era su bebé. Era su luz y su sol, ella lo había tenido; era la muestra del amor que Minato y ella se tenían. No dejaría que ningún maldito…Uchiha…se lo quitara…_**

_**Le dio una última mirada a la persona que estaba unos metros alejada de ella, y mirándolo fijamente por unos cuantos minutos, susurrando un casi inaudible "**__Te amo Minato, perdóname__**" emprendió una carrera de vida u muerte hacía la persona que tenía a su bebé en brazos…**_

_**Minato frente a ella, abrió sus ojos a más no poder, sintiendo la sangre salir de su boca, las lágrimas invadir sus celeste ojos y el miedo incrustarse en cada parte de su cuerpo; tal y como si fuese un rompecabezas.**_

_**Y con su rostro completamente pálido, y el miedo en su corazón. Grito alta y desesperadamente el nombre de la mujer que él siempre amo…**_

"_¡KUSHINA!**"**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

"Nunca he entendido el porqué del odio entre mi clan y el clan Uchiha, yo nunca he visto que ellos nos hagan nada malo. Sin embargo, mi padre siempre me ha dicho; que son personas egoístas y sádicas, personas que solo piensan en su beneficio propio.

Una parte de mí lo cree, y otra no lo hace. Después de todo, nunca me ha gustado juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas."

_-Naruto-sama.-llamo una dulce voz de mujer, haciendo que el chico rubio sentado en ese vasto sofá; se pusiese de pie lentamente, con una pequeña y alegre sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?-pregunto el rubio a su sirvienta; y mejor amiga, la peli rosa solo le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente y lo tomo de la mano con rapidez._

_-Minato-sama te está llamando, vamos rápido o se enfadara.-exclamó la chica con un poco de miedo, tomando la mano del chico fuertemente. Para así los dos comenzar a correr por los grandes y hermosos pasillos de la casa principal del Clan Namikaze Uzumaki._

_Uno de los clanes más poderosos en la Aldea de Konoha, al igual que el clan Uchiha. Los dos clanes vivían en constantes disputas y peleas, todo por tratar de vencer al otro y así que solo uno tuviese el completo poder sobre la gente de Konoha._

_Una pelea que tenía más de cuarenta años sin parar. Ya que los Namikaze detestaban tanto a los Uchiha; y estos a su vez a los Namikaze, que ninguno de los dos clanes aceptaba la derrota. Era sin duda una pelea sin fin._

_-Oto-san, ¿Me llamaste?-pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, apenas asomándose a la gran biblioteca en la que su padre se encontraba. El rubio mayor asintió con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, y le hizo una señal a su hijo para que se acercara._

_Naruto sonrió abiertamente y se acerco a su Oto-san, dándole un gran abrazo. El cual Minato no tardo en corresponder._

_-Hehe, cada vez que te veo te pareces más a tu madre.-susurro el Namikaze con una mirada triste, la cual no paso desapercibida para el kitsune. Naruto bajo su mirada un poco, y un tenso e incomodo silencio se alojo en el salón…_

_-Naruto, feliz cumpleaños hijo._

_-¡Gracias Oto-san, ttebayo!-exclamó el kitsune con una zorruna sonrisa en su rostro, la cual hizo sonreír al rubio frente a él._

_-Eres todo un hombre, y quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti._

_-¡Lo sé Oto-san, ya verás que voy a convertirme en el ninja más poderoso del mundo ttebayo!_

_Minato miro a su hijo fijamente, con un agradable sentimiento en su pecho. Naruto era lo más importante en su vida, cuando Kushina se fue solo le quedo ese pequeño sol el cual no lo dejo caer en un profundo abismo de tristeza. Amaba a su hijo, y era por eso que hacía todo lo que hacía…_

_Era por eso que quería asesinar a todos esos bastardos Uchihas, frunció el ceño al recordarlos, de verdad que los odiaba. A cada uno de ellos, era por eso que nunca dejaría que su hijo conviviera o se acercara a ninguno de ellos…_

_No, Naruto no tenía que conocer a ningún Uchiha._

_-¡Oto-san!, ¿¡Me escuchaste, ttebayo!?-hablo Naruto, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio mayor._

_Minato sonrió nerviosamente ante el adorable puchero de su hijo, y negó con la cabeza._

_-No, hehe perdona Naru-chan. Es que me distraje._

_-Te pregunte, ¿Que si puedes a entrenar conmigo esta noche?-pregunto el rubio con sus manos juntas, y con una cara de borreguito en peligro. Minato sonrió de lado y negó, haciendo que Naruto lo viese decepcionado._

_-Lo siento Naru-chan, pero esta noche tanto tú como yo tenemos que ir al baile, que se dará en la torre del Hokage.-dijo Minato, posando una de sus manos en el rebelde cabello de Naruto. _

_El cual solo se cruzo de brazos, con un semblante molesto y aburrido en su rostro._

_-Tks, pero los bailes del viejo Hokage siempre son aburridos ttebayo…-susurro el kitsune con frustración, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su padre._

_-Naruto no le digas así a Sarutobi-sama, y no podemos faltar es el baile antes del festival de Konoha.-dijo Minato con firmeza, suspirando hondamente al ver el semblante molesto de su hijo. Sin duda era completamente parecido a Kushina en actitud.- Si me acompañas esta noche, te prometo que entrenare contigo toda la semana. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?_

_No pasaron ni dos segundos; cuando los hermosos ojos del rubio, brillaron intensamente. Haciendo que el corazón de Minato se llenara de un sentimiento; cálido y familiar, sin duda Naruto era el sol que alumbrar su tétrica y monótona vida._

_-¡Sí, ttebayo!-contesto el chico, con una sonrisa de anuncio dental adornando su rostro. _

_Sin duda su Oto-san sabía cómo convencerlo, sin embargo, ese sentimiento de que algo pasaría en ese baile seguía presente en su corazón. Algo, un sentimiento muy dentro de su corazón o pecho le decían que debía de estar preparado. Sin embargo, ¿Preparado para qué?..._

_Es molesto no saber si tu destino está a punto de cambiar, sin tu siquiera imaginártelo._

.

.

.

_Esquivo la patada que venía hacía su estomago; con suma rapidez y agilidad, haciendo que la persona frente a él sonriera de lado. Los dos se miraron fijamente, casi como si estuviesen a punto de cazarse uno a al otro…hasta que uno de ellos suspiro hondamente; enderezándose y sonriendo con orgullo._

_-Has mejorado otouto.-dijo Itachi, limpiando un poco de sudor de su frente. Sasuke; aun agachado frente a él, sonrió de lado feliz de las palabras de su aniki._

_-Gracias Itachi. Sin embargo, aun no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte.-susurro el azabache con su ceño fruncido._

_-¿Pero para que quieres tener tanta fuerza, otouto?_

_El Uchiha menor apretó sus puños fuertemente, y miro a Itachi con determinación. Era muy fácil para él contestar esa interrogante…_

_-…Para así vengar la muerte de mi Oka-san, Itachi yo quiero asesinar al jefe del clan Namikaze.-soltó Sasuke con su voz totalmente seria, dejando claro que no estaba bromeando. Itachi fijo su negra mirada en un punto indefinido del lugar, sintiendo como todos los recuerdos volvían a su mente…_

_Sasuke no debía de tener esos irrazonables pensamientos en su mente, no, él lo único que quería era que esa estúpida guerra entre su clan y el Namikaze; acabara, pero no cedía. Se prolongaba cada vez más,…no quería ni imaginar que tuviese que pasar una desgracia para que todo eso acabara…_

_-¿Itachi?_

_-¿Hmm?_

_-¿Estás bien?-pregunto el azabache menor, con su semblante preocupado. Itachi sonrió falsamente, y camino hacía su otouto posando dos de sus dedos en la frente del Uchiha._

_-Lo estoy. No te preocupes por mí. Iré a ver a Oto-san.-término de decir el Uchiha mayor, guardando sus kunais en su porta Kunais, ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de su hermano menor._

_Sasuke sabía que estaba mintiendo, Itachi nunca había sido bueno mintiendo. Sin embargo, no había nada que su aniki le pudiese decir para poder cambiar su forma de ver las cosas. _

_Mataría a Namikaze Minato, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Alzó su mano, lanzando así uno de sus kunais hacía uno de los árboles del lugar. Quedando perfectamente pegado en el centro de este, formando así una pequeña hendija…_

_-¿Qué nunca te cansas de entrenar?-se dejo escuchar una voz, sacando al Uchiha de su ensoñación. Para luego fruncir el ceño con molestia, sin duda su idea de una mañana tranquila se había ido a la mierda…_

_-¿Qué quieres, Sai?-respondió directo y cortante._

_El pelinegro tras él sonrió arrogante, y puso sus manos frente a él; tratando de calmar las cosas, muchas veces era difícil hablar con Sasuke. Ya que este siempre estaba a la defensiva, casi como si alguien lo fuese a atacar en cualquier momento…_

_Sin duda era un Uchiha._

_-Eres un amargado, ¿Qué no conoces la palabra divertirse?-pregunto Sai apoyándose en el árbol frente a Sasuke, y sacando con suma facilidad el kunai incrustado en él._

_-No._

_-¡Vamos, no seas amargado que te arrugaras!, ¿¡Que dices, no quieres venir conmigo hoy al baile en la torre del Hokage?-pregunto entusiasmado Sai, tomando de los hombros al Uchiha._

_Sasuke lo miro fijamente, suspirando hondamente. Sin duda si le decía que no a Sai; este lo molestaría todo el día, y si no asistía con él a ese estúpido baile. Pasaría todo el día en su habitación, mirando con aburrimiento el techo de esta._

_Por primera vez en su vida le haría caso a Sai, después de todo, sentía que sí se quedaba un minuto más en su mansión explotaría. _

_-Está bien.-soltó Sasuke sin ninguna emoción, dejando perplejo a Sai. El cual sonrió enormemente, y asintió emocionado._

_-¡Bien, pasaré por ti a las ocho, puedes ir con antifaz si quieres!, ¡Nos vemos bastardo¡-termino de decir el pelinegro, para correr rápidamente y salir de ahí. Dejándolo a él en ese molesto e incomodo silencio…_

_No le haría daño divertirse un poco, sonrió de lado dándose un poco de ánimos. Sin duda sería una noche interesante._

_._

_._

_Era molesto. Nunca le habían gustado esos bailes de alta sociedad, ni siquiera si se trataba del Hokage; quien era supuestamente el ninja más fuerte de Konoha, aunque para él su Oto-san fuese el más fuerte. Suspiro hondamente, mirando fijamente la copa de vino entre sus manos…_

_Muchas mujeres y hombres lo miraban con completa lujuria, y eso solo hacía que se sintiese aun más incomodo, odiaba ese estúpido Kimono que Tsunade le había puesto. Sin duda era hermoso para la vista de todos, sin embargo, solo hacía que él se sintiese como un pequeño zorrito en medio de muchos lobos…_

_Subió su celeste mirada, encontrándose con una pareja de enamorados; los cuales se besaban y acariciaban con suma delicadeza, casi como si cada uno temiera que el otro se rompiera, los miro fijamente y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, por largos minutos…_

_Nunca se había detenido a pensar en el amor, ¿Cómo era o como se sentía?, y ahora viendo a esos dos enamorados frente a él, simplemente hacía que un sentimiento repleto de curiosidad se alojara en su pecho. Se mordió uno de sus labios con enojo, y quitándose el antifaz de su rostro corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían al balcón del salón…_

_Necesitaba aire, no entendía lo que le pasaba. No entendía porque se sentía así. Suspiro bajamente por segunda vez en la noche, y dándose fuerzas así mismo se dio la vuelta rápidamente; pegando con otro cuerpo frente a él, frunció el ceño molesto con la persona que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia…_

_Y cuando alzo su celeste mirada para ver al causante de que su molestia aumentara; se quedo completamente mudo, y la persona frente a él igual. _

_Era extraño. Era como si miles de mariposas se metieran en su estomago y le hiciesen cosquillas, como si su corazón se hubiese convertido en un tambor por lo rápido que latía, era demasiado irreal…_

_Y sin embargo, no podía quitar la mirada de esos oscuros y profundos ojos que lo miraban igual de confundido que él. La persona frente a él sonrió de lado; bajando un poco su mirada al suelo, haciendo que por ende sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo…_

_-…L-o siento,…yo no me fije…ttebayo…-susurro Naruto completamente avergonzado, el pelinegro frente a él paso una mano por su cabello; negando lentamente con la cabeza…_

_-No, fue mi culpa tranquilo ¿Mmmp?…_

_-Naruto.-se presento el kitsune con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara levemente._

_-Sasuke.-se presento el alvino, con una sonrisa de lado. Los dos se quedaron mirando por largo tiempo, casi como si toda la vida hubiesen estado esperando por ese momento. Naruto no sabía que era ese sentimiento, esas sensaciones…eran demasiado desconocidas para él…_

_Sasuke por otro lado, solamente se preguntaba si la persona frente a él era algún ángel que Kami-sama había dejado caer por error, porque era simplemente imposible que alguien tan hermoso existiera…_

_Se sentía de verdad tonto, él nunca había dejado que nadie entrara o rompiera esa barrera que había hecho para alejar sus sentimientos, y Naruto venía y con solo mirarlo por menos de cinco segundos…lo había hecho sentir como si fuese una maldita quinceañera enamorada…_

_Era molesto. Pero, era agradable a la vez. Los dos sonrieron levemente, con sus corazones latiendo como locos y un sentimiento nuevo para los dos naciendo en sus corazones…_

_Un sentimiento, del cual iban a llegar a ser unas trágicas victimas._

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Muchas gracias! por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero de verdad no haberlos decepcionado y que el fic les agrade. Porque creó que a todas y todos nos encantan los amores trágicos y románticos *_* o al menos yo sí soy así. Hehe. Bueno ya no los aburro más, y está aquí nos vemos…de nuevo gracias por leer. Nos leemos. : )_

_**¡Regálame un review! : D**_

_**¡Cuídate ;)! **_


End file.
